Divergent High
by katraj0908
Summary: Tris and her family move from Indiana to Seattle. Her parents then enroll her and her brother at Divergent High, where you can pick what "track" you want to be on. Tris makes friends and has awesome adventures. Check it out :)
1. Chapter 1

"Tris it's time to wake up!" My brother Caleb knocks on my door and yells at me. I look at my alarm clock, 5:43, are you freaking kidding me. I still had two minutes to sleep before my alarm went off.

"Caleb I am going to kill you!"

"You are not! We are going to get to school on time whether you like it or not!" I mumble something under my breathe, "Now get up!"

God, what a perfectionist, but I do as I'm told, I get up and hop into the shower. I make sure to use my mint shampoo for today, so that I feel more relaxed. I don't want to think about today, so I start singing, "Heart Skips A Beat" by Olly Murs. That takes the tension off my shoulders every single time I sing it. Okay, so shower checklist: Shampoo. Check! Conditioner. Check! Body wash. Check! Shaved? Check! I have to make a mental checklist in the morning since I'm about as close to dead as there is in this world.

I get out of the shower and see that I spent a little too much time in the shower than I wanted to, so instead of blow drying my hair, which take forever since it's so thick, I decide to braid it. I decide that today I want to do a side Dutch style braid. It's easy for me, since I have long, blond hair, so I'm done in less than a minute. I have to do makeup next, but I barely wear any, only a little bit of mascara. Makeup is seen as an indulgence in my family, there for selfish, something my family is against.

I need to put some clothes on now. What do you wear in Seattle? I look out my window. It isn't exactly raining, I would say, whatever, stick with the usual. Skinny jeans, band t-shirt, and a leather jacket. I look at the clock, Caleb and I have to leave in 10 minutes, so I quickly get all my school supplies together and run downstairs.

My dad and brother are sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper, while my mother is making her own breakfast, I know that I don't have the luxury to sit down and eat, so I pick up one of my mother's home made banana and chocolate chip muffins, "Hey Caleb, you ready to go yet?"

"What?" He looks shocked that I'm already ready. "Yeah, sure."

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I walk by my dad and he gives me a kiss on the head.

"Be good at school today, it's a fresh start." He gives me a look.

"I know dad." I start walking towards Caleb thinking about what my father said, _a fresh start_, he's right. I can be anyone I want here. I don't have to be goody-two-shoes like I was in Indiana, I can be something different. Our dad just got a new job in Seattle, two weeks ago, two weeks into our senior year. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Are you nervous?" Caleb asks when we get into his car.

"Kind of. It's a pretty unique school, who knows what will happen." This is a hella unique school, it's called Divergent High. When you get to the school you have to pick what track you want to take. The Erudite track where you study science and math, the Candor track where you study law and history, Amity where you study home economics, Abnegation where you T.A. and help around the school, and Dauntless which is mostly a physical education track. Of course everyone still has to take the core classes, just each of these tracks focuses on these subjects.

"What track are you going to choose?" Caleb asks.

"Probably Dauntless." I know that our parents wouldn't approve, they would want me to choose Abnegation, because they are closest to their family values, but in Dauntless it's mostly physical education and that's what I excel in! "What about you?"

"Erudite." He says simply. "But you already knew that." Nudging me.

"Yeah, yeah, just trying to be polite here." I say with a smile. "How far away is this school?"

"We're almost there according to Cherise."

"_Cherise?_"

"The name for my Tom Tom!"

"You named it? That is so weird Caleb! You could have at least named it something cool like, I don't know Malfoy or something."

"I think you've been reading too many fantasy books, you should read some more nonfiction books Tris!" Caleb laughs.

"Ha ha, Oh look we're here!" I say. This school is amazing. We are right next to the Seattle Center. You can see the high school, sort of a regular building, but I'm looking behind it to see that you can zip line down from the Space Needle to the top of the school! Awesome!

"Tris don't look too excited. Let's go in and see what our schedules are."

"Yeah, okay." We're one of the first people to get here so that we can pick up our schedules and find out lockers.

We find the front office and a cheery woman greets us, "Why hello there! How may I help you?"

"We're Caleb and Beatrice Prior, we're here to pick up our schedules." Caleb says before I can.

"Oh right! The new students, you are here early, good for you! Let me see where I put your schedules, they've got to be here somewhere" She rambles on, so I just block her out and look out the office window, when I look out I saw the hottest, and I don't usually use the word hot, but hottest guy I've ever seen and even from here I can see that his eyes are piercing and beautiful at the same time, I'm struck out of my daze, "Oh here we go! Got 'em! Right so Caleb, you've decided on the Erudite track and Beatrice on the Dauntless, let me explain how this works. In the morning you'll have your four core classes, but then in the afternoon you'll join your 'faction' as we like to call them and work on skills with them!" She looks between us to see if we understand. "Good? There's a map on the back of your schedules and if you get lost any student would probably be able to help. Bye, bye!"

Caleb and I leave in a hurry, "Where's your locker?" I ask.

"Somewhere on the second floor," he says. "You?"

"Fifth floor, great." I say. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Tris."

"Bye." And we separate. I see some signs for stairs so I follow them, I don't want to seem like a noob, but what else am I supposed to do?

I finally see the stairwell when I'm knocked to the side, "Hey watch it!" This tall, beautiful dark skinned girl said.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you're the one who ran into me, so, 'Hey watch it!' yourself." I say.

She smiles, "Hey, I've never seen you around before, are you new or am I just really unobservant?"

"Probably just really unobservant." I say and then burst out laughing. "No, I new, I just moved here from Indiana."

She makes a face, "Indiana? What the hell is in Indiana!?"

"Oh you know, corn…"

"Oh then I definitely want to move there, so what faction are you in?" She asks

"I'm in Dauntless." I say.

"Really?" She says wide-eyed. "So am I! Our lockers are on the fifth floor, so let's get a moving!" She doesn't walk to the stairs.

"Um, first what's your name and second, why aren't we going to the stairs?" I ask.

"Ha! First, my name is Christina and second, no one uses the stairs to get to their lockers! I'll show you!" We start walking towards this courtyard sort of place, but only there are these springs set up instead of tables.

"Okay, I'm Tris and what the hell is that!?" She laughs at the look on my face.

"That is how we are going to get up to our lockers my dear. You just have to jump on the spring board and you get boosted to the fifth floor in a second!"

"I knew that Dauntless was physical, but this is crazy."

"Honey, Dauntless is the synonym of crazy, okay it's your turn." I don't think, I just jump and I go soaring upwards and land right on the edge of what I assume is the fifth floor and then I get out of the way for Christina. Christina lands next to me a second later.

"That was amazing Christina!"

"Good thing you get to do that everyday, huh? Where's your locker and what's your schedule?" She looks it over in a second. "Dude! Our lockers are right next to each others! Man I was hoping on using that as a second closet, but I guess I'll just deal and oh! Classes, we have French and Math together!" I nod happily. "Let's get to our lockers and I'll introduce you to some cool people."


	2. Chapter 2

I am horrible at meeting new people. I had two friends when I lived in Indiana. TWO. Their names were Robert and Susan, but really we never even hung out together, so you can imagine how nervous I am to meet a group of Christina's friends.

"Helllllllooooo everyone!" Christina says.

Chorus' of heys and 'sups all around.

"I want to introduce you to someone I just met, this is Tris!" I give a little wave. "Tris this is Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, and Four." I look over at each of them, but my eyes fall on him. It's the incredibly hot guy I saw this morning, the one with the striking eyes.

"So Tris, what do you do for fun?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know what I like to do, my parents always said that having fun was selfish." I say.

"So basically, you don't have any sort of hobby? Then why did you choose Dauntless?" Marlene asks.

"Well I've always been pretty physical and when I read the description about how you guys believe in random acts of bravery, it just inspired me." I say. They look at me. "What?"

"I just chose it because it looked like the coolest track and the easiest." Zeke says.

"Of course you did." Lynn says.

"Well then," Marlene says, "We'll have to see what you're interested in during the afternoon then!" I feel like Marlene could almost pass as Amity.

"What's your first class?" Uriah asks.

"Ummm, French." I say.

"Oh cool! That's basically what we all have!" He says just as the bell rings, "Right, let's get to it, we don't want Madame to get mad at us again!"

We all walk over to a classroom and I sit down unnoticed until Zeke yells out, "Madame! We have a new student!" I groan.

"Oui! Oui! Beatrice? Why don't you stand up here and introduce yourself!" I look back and glare at Zeke, our whole group just laughs.

"Mon nom est Beatrice Prior, mais je vais en Tris. J'ai 17 ans et je viens d'emménager ici de l'Indiana. J'aime lire et dessiner. J'ai un frère, Caleb qui est dans la même classe, même si nous ne sommes pas des jumeaux et je suis vraiment impatient de la scène musicale ici." I look at the teacher and ask. "Puis-je m'asseoir maintenant?" She just nods.

Everyone just stares at me when I take my seat, what? This is French class, they should know what I said, right?

"That was excellent Tris! Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"I started French in 6th grade." I say.

"Do you speak any other languages?" She's just asking questions, but I feel like if I keep answering them I'm going to get beat up for boasting.

"Ummm, yeah, after that I took Dutch, Chinese, and Latin." I say while sinking into my seat.

"Well class! You know who to go to if you have any questions for your homework!" Madame says. Oh god.

After class Christina and the others come barging into me, "How the hell did you learn to speak like a native Frenchie?"

"Frenchie?" I ask.

"French person. Not the point. Anyways, how?"

"I have an aunt and uncle who live there, so every other summer I spend it with them." I say.

"What about the other languages?" Will asks.

"Oh! Well Dutch is my mother's native language and we were all required to learn Latin when we were kids to help with the root of words, oh and Chinese, right?" They nod. "You know how I spend every other summer with my aunt and uncle who live in France?" They nod again. "Well I spend the other summers with the ones who live in China, but the thing is, in both I mostly do charity work, because that's what my family does for 'fun.'"

"What the hell Tris! Not fair! Think of all the cool shopping you could've done!" Christina yells at me and hits me.

"Ow!" I complain. "All right, all right. Next time I'm anywhere I'll go shopping and bring you back something. Deal?" I look at her.

"Deal." I barely know this girl, but already I'm liking her.

"So does anyone have Chemistry next?" I ask.

Four steps up, "I do."

"Okay, well, do you mind showing me where it is? I'm kind of totally lost around this school." I say.

"Yeah, let's go." I look at my schedule and see that it's on the third floor, Erudite, figures. We head towards the stairs.

"Hey, isn't there some complex, Dauntless way of getting down to another level instead of using the stairs." I say.

"This is faster, there are usually lines for those things, and you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" He smiles at me and I just want to melt. Gosh, what the hell is wrong with me?

"So what's up with this teacher?" I ask.

"She's different. She isn't your conventional science teacher." He says.

"What, you don't just learn about the Periodic Table, take notes, and do a few silly experiments?" I ask with a smile.

"No way! Like I said and probably everyone else has said, Divergent High is a really unique school."

"Okay…" As if asking him to continue.

"Well you know how Seattle is all for the up and coming, we're the home of Nirvana, Microsoft, Starbucks! Well our Chemistry teacher is also hoping to join their ranks with coming up with a serum to put people under a simulation, any type they want to make them feel better."

"So what does that have to do with us?" I ask.

"Well, she teaches us about what she's done before, some chemistry and biology, then she thinks that maybe one of us will have a breakthrough." He says.

"Okay."

"Well, we're here then, welcome to Jeanine Matthew's classroom." He opens the door for me. "You can be my partner, I hate my partner and you seem pretty awesome."

"Thanks." I blush a little and sit down next to him just as a woman, who I assume to be the teacher strides in.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Matthews says.

She receives mumbled good mornings, then her eyes wander over to me. "Ah that's right! I forgot that I would have another new student!" _Another? Oh right, Caleb must have had her 1__st__ period. _

"Hello." I say politely.

"Well come up front and introduce yourself." She says a little bit sharply.

"Okay," I walk up front. "I'm Beatrice Prior, but you can call me Tris, I'm from Indiana, but my dad got a job in Seattle so we decided to move here two weeks into the school year at my old school, also my brother is in the same grade as I am, but we aren't twins." I say all of this super awkwardly, because what do you say to a class of 17 and 18 year olds.

"Great Tris! Now how much science have you completed at your old school?"

"We had to take science every year, but my parents always made me take two science classes."

"Excellent, well we do science a bit differently here, so you'll be partnered with Four and he'll show you the ropes to our latest experiment." I nod. "Everyone to your stations."

"Let's go." Four says, he walks me over to a station, "So what we're basically doing is adding a bunch of ingredients together to see what will happen, but from what we read and intuition, think if anything is missing so that it will actually work." He says rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so let's plan it out." I pull out a notebook and he pulls out the 'recipe.'

"So this is what it says to add this gold stuff and purple and blue, but what else do you think we should add. I look at it all, it doesn't seem right, adding those three together.

"What order does it say to add them together?" I ask.

"Gold, then purple, then blue. Does it matter?" He asks.

"Maybe. Have you ever tried cooking and you add the wet mixture into the dry mixture and it ends up all lumpy?"

"Yeah."

"I think that might be what we're dealing with." I say.

"Okay so what order do you think we should do it in?" He asks. I look at the colors, they're all noble colors, but maybe that isn't what it's after.

"Purple, then blue, then gold." I say.

"Okay then, let's try it out." He says adding all the ingredients together, then we heat it up just like the directions say. "I hope this works and it doesn't like explode or something."

I nod then say, "I want to try it."

"What? But it's your first day, you have no clue what it could do to you!"

"Relax, it will be fine, she wouldn't do this to us unless there were precautions or something." He still looks terrified, I wonder why. We just met. We continue sitting there in silence, but with out knees touching.

Five minutes later Mrs. Matthews calls our class together, "Okay class time to test out the serums! Let's start with you." She goes to a random group, nothing happens, same happens with the next three groups she goes to, then she comes to us looking a little annoyed, I'd be annoyed too if I'd have to deal with failures everyday. "Right Miss. Prior and Four, who is going to test for me?"

"I am." I say.

"Okay." She says as she plunges the needle into me. For a second I'm surrounded in darkness, but then I'm in a field, just a field. I start walking, but where can a walk to? There isn't anything I can see in any direction.

Then I hear the fluttering of wings, a crow lands on my shoulder, I swipe it off. Then another lands on my other shoulder. Another lands on my head. I look up and a swarm of crows are coming towards me. I scream, how did I get myself into this? How do I get out? They're all around me now, I can feel their feathers, their talons digging into my skin, not even the sun is relenting, it's just blazing down. I try and I try, when finally I feel cold again.

I'm sitting on the floor of the science classroom again, tear streaming down my cheek, and everyone is watching me.

"What did you just do? What did you see?" Mrs. Matthews asks.

"Crows. Crows everywhere, pecking at me in a field, it was so hot. They were every where!"

"How did you make the serum?" She looks at me without sympathy, this makes Four mad.

"We didn't add anything, we just switched the order that they were added in." He says frustrated, he comes down to my level and brushes a tear off, "Hey, Tris. It's okay. Class is almost over. What do you have next?" I look up to see his beautiful face.

"History." I say.

"Hey so do I." He offers me his hand, I take it just as the bell rings and we walk towards the Candor section of school together just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Four POV

I just met this girl, but I already know that I'm going to like her. I watched her through Chemistry and thought she was the smartest girl alive and then when on her first day here she wanted to test out the serum, the bravest. Her serum actually worked too, but when she got out of it she was terrified, I'd never seen anyone look so terrified in my life, but underneath it all I knew, I still knew that she was braver than most.

"Oh god, I probably look like a mess right now, don't I?" She asks.

I scrutinize her face, leaning really close in, I hope I'm not intimidating her or anything, I lift a finger a brush away a stray tear, "No Tris, you look tough as nails."

She gives me a small smile, "Ha, I seriously doubt that, I never stood up for myself at my old school, always the one to be picked on."

That surprises me, "Really, you look like the one who would take charge of everyone."

"It isn't that I didn't want to or anything, it was just against my family's beliefs that I did." I think that over, like I said, she already seems like one of the strongest people I know.

"Well, if it makes any difference, what you did back there in Chem, makes me think of you as one of the bravest people I know." She looks at me oddly. I kind of get it, this morning I mostly remained quiet in our group and I'm being pretty talkative now.

"Thanks." She says.

"Oh, here's history and we have it with Uriah and Zeke." Great, they are just jokesters the whole time. I see them as we approach and they start waving at us.

"Hey Four, Tris. How was Mrs. Matthews class? We heard someone actually had a break through today." Zeke says.

"Um…yeah. That was us." Tris says. Their eyes bug out.

"What?" They say at the same time, but Uriah continues, "How did you do it?"

"I don't know, it just kind of came to me." She says.

"Well, hopefully they don't convince you to join Erudite! Even the Erudite can't figure out the serums sometimes!" Zeke says as we walk into the classroom and find seats in the back, I see Tris shiver.

"I have no intention of ever joining Erudite. EVER." She looks really intense so we drop the topic.

Our teacher walks into the class, Nigel, he never believes what the Dauntless have to say even though he's been trained to see the truth and lies in everyone, "Good morning class! As I understand we have a new student today. Would you mind standing up." I hear and see Tris moan, but she stands up.

"Hello." She waves and is about to sit back down.

"Ah, not so fast, please tell us a little about yourself." Nigel says.

"Okay. My name is Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris. I moved here from Indiana and am really excited about the music scene here and the outdoor activities you guys have here." She tries sitting down again.

"Wait. Ms. Prior, one more thing." She looks annoyed. "Before new students start this class they are always asked to tell the class their deepest regret from their last school."

Wow, that's harsh. She thinks so too because she looks incenses, "Do all students have to do this or is it just the new ones that you pick on?"

"Just the new ones." He doesn't look fazed.

"Not trying out for more sports teams." She says, but I know there's something else.

"Fine." Nigel says. "Let's get on with out lesson."

I just stare at Tris the whole class, I don't care. She entices me. She isn't pretty, no I wouldn't call her that, but she interests me and I know that I want to get to know her. I feel a piece of paper hit my head. I look over to see who threw it, Zeke of course. I open the note.

It reads, "Quit being so obvious." I blush beet red and glare at him, he and Uriah start laughing.

Nigel hears them, "Boys would you mind sharing what the class what is so funny?"

Uriah says, "Just that for the Seattle World's Fair they decided to make the attraction a giant needle is all." Zeke snickers.

Nigel rolls his eyes and continues, "The Space Needle had multiple designs, but…" I stop listening and just continue to think of Tris.

Tris POV

He thinks I'm brave. I wonder what else he thinks about me. I think all of this as I'm walking to my next class, I know I have this with Christina and Four gave me directions on how to get there, it's on the same floor as Chemistry since it's math, I run into Mrs. Matthews right before I get to the class.

"Ah! Tris! How lovely it is to see you!" She says.

"Hi Mrs. Matthews, it's nice to see you too, but I've really got to get to class." I look over her shoulder and see Christina beckoning me.

"Oh I can just write you a note." I inwardly groan. "Here come with me to my classroom."

I thought we'd be having a little chat about the serums, but no, she has a whole class in there. "Students! This is Tris, this morning she successfully made a serum!" I look around to see if I know anyone and I do. My brother and Zeke. I wonder how Zeke had heard about me making the serum before then. "She's going to show you how she made it right now."

"I am?" I ask, she nods. I look at my brother and make eye contact, he looks upset. "Okay, well think of it this way, when you're baking something do you add all the wet ingredients to the dry or the dry to the wet?"

One Erudite raises her hand, "Dry to the wet."

"Right, so even though you have the right combination of materials, it doesn't necessarily mean you'll have the same outcome." I say.

Everyone just looks at me in shock, I look at my brother, he looks at me angrily and Zeke looks at me grinning. "Can I go to math now?" I ask Mrs. Matthews.

She looks like she's in a daze, "What? Oh yes! Here let me write you a note." I walk to math with an weird feeling, but once I get into math I feel immediately better, because I see that Christina saved me a seat next to her.

We have lunch next and I sit with everyone that I met this morning, Zeke slides in next to me and once everyone's sitting down at the table, "So did everyone hear about the girl who actually made a serum work today?"

"I did! So weird, right?" Marlene says.

"Must be some super genius or something." Lynn grumbles.

I turn red and Zeke laughs, "It was Tris!" Everyone stares at me, "And that isn't even the best part. Mrs. Matthews practicually dragged her into the classroom and made her explain how she did it."

"Tris is that true?" Christina asks.

"Well Four was my partner!" I look at Four accusingly who had been silent this whole time.

"What? I didn't do anything! It was your idea and you tested it!" He says.

"You tested it?" Zeke says, "Man you didn't tell me that part!"

I just wanted this attention to end.

"What did you see?" Marlene asks.

That's when I remember and I look at Four, I need his strength for a second, because I feel like I'm about to cry, "Crows. Crows everywhere." And then I get up, make and excuse that I have to use the bathroom and walk out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crows?" Christina asks.

I just look towards the Cafeteria doors where Tris disappeared sadly, "Yeah, she apparently was clawed and poked by crows when she was injected with the serum in Chemistry."

"Ouch." Uriah says.

I just nod, "I'm going to go see if she's alright, I was the only one there." I don't see if they're okay with that, I just get up and leave.

I expect it to be hard to find her, but right when I turn the corner from the Cafeteria she's sitting on the ground with silent tears coming down her cheeks, I kneel down next to her, "Hey." I say.

"Hey." She says.

"You can't be seen like this, people will start to question if you truly belong in Dauntless."

"Maybe I don't." She glares.

I look away, "Are you kidding Tris? You are probably the definition of Dauntless, one of the bravest I know."

"Yeah, right. Bursting into tears twice in one day, that is definitely brave."

"Bravery isn't always about keeping a brave face, sometimes it means that we admit that we have a weakness to others, to admit that weakness is brave." I say.

She looks up, "I doubt you have any weaknesses."

I laugh, "I probably have the most in Dauntless, did you know I almost didn't pick Dauntless? I almost chose Abnegation?"

"What?"

"Yeah, but then I thought, 'I want to be brave, I want to help people.' But it doesn't always work out that way."

She shrugs, "Sometimes it seems Dauntless values get twisted."

"But you haven't twisted them." I say. "We've talked about this a million times already, when are you going to get this into your head? You took that serum when you didn't even know what it would do to you! No one had ever done that combination. That was brave."

She waves that away, then I take a deep breathe, "Tris I don't know if you know this, but I like you. I have since you started here."

She looks shocked then she stumbles over her words, "But, but I'm not pretty!" I laugh. "Don't kid yourself. I'm not ugly, but I am certainly not pretty."

"Tris. I've never wanted a stereotypical 'pretty' girl, I don't care about those girls. When I see you, the first word that comes to my mind isn't pretty, it's striking." She just looks up at me. "Here follow me." I take her to a deserted room that hasn't been used in a decade.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"When I need to get away I come here, they haven't used this room in the longest time." I look at her and lean in close. "You are amazing." Then I touch my lips to hers. At first she is as still as a statue, but I look into her eyes and I see that she is just nervous, so I take her head in my hands and deepen the kiss and she gets into it now.

She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her hands into my hair, I groan. We stay like that for a long time, but then the lunch bell rings.

"I don't want to tell anyone." She says. "Not yet." She looks at me nervously.

"Okay." I say. But I have a goofy smile on my face.

"Wipe that smile off your face or someone's going to think something's up." But I see a smile on her face so I know she's kidding.

"No. I refuse."

"Whatever you want! I have to get to class!" Tris and I separate, unwillingly. I don't think I've smiled like this, no scratch that. I've never smiled like this.

Tris POV

He's all I can think about when I walk towards the Dauntless activities. How can I not? Maybe he'll be in my class, but I don't know if it would be good or bad, because I know I wouldn't be able to stop looking at him.

Christina and I walk towards the gym and I know she's talking about something but I'm not listening, "Hello, hello! Earth to Tris!"

"Hmmm? What?"

"Oh my gosh. I was just asking if you were alright now!?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, let's get to class, I want to see what Dauntless gym is all about!"

Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and I all go to the locker rooms to change into our gym clothes. Black shirt, black short shorts, could've guessed, "Nice uniforms." I say.

"Oh yeah." Christina says. "Dauntless all the way." When we walk in all the guys are there, Four included.

Then Coach Amar starts speaking not even bothering having me introduce myself, "Okay today we are going to be practicing push-ups, crunches, and suicides." Ugh. Then he looks around. "Four. You're the best a push-ups, will you show the class how to do a proper push-up?"

"Yes, sir." He answers, I can't help watching his back muscles expand and contract, but and brought back when Coach Amar yells at me.

"You! Small, blond, new girl!"

"Hmm?"

"Sit on his back!"

"What?"

"You heard me, you're the smallest in the class."

"Umm okay." I walk up to Four who has a grin on his face as I sit down. "You like this don't you?" I whisper so only he hears.

"Well-" But he's interrupted when Coach Amar starts talking.

"You see he keeps his back straight even with the extra weight, okay new girl, lay down on his back."

"What?"

"You heard me." I do as he says.

"Now I'm really having fun." Four says.

"Shut up." With a grin on my face.

"Okay that's good you two." Coach Amar says and then Four collapses onto the ground with me on top of him.

"You really had to do that?" I say.

"Oh yeah." We stay there for a few seconds until I lift off him and I walk over to Christina.

We split the class equally into push-ups, crunches, and suicides. I was excited for suicides. Not to brag but I excel at running even though I have short legs. So when I get there I burst past everyone, except Four. Four and I end up running with each other. "Having a good day?"

"Yup, a very good day." I grin at him and before I know it class and the school day is over.

Christina runs up to me, "Hey I thought I'd tell you that there's a party tonight at Zeke and Uriah's and you're invited!"

"Oh, awesome! But I have nothing to wear. Everything I own is still Abnegation." I say.

"Don't worry about that, just call your parents right now and tell them you're spending the night at a friends and I'll make sure you look perfect!"

"Okay then!" And we walk off together to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so sorry for the absence, beginning of summer and all. I'm not Veronica Roth, so I do not own Divergent! Sorry for a spelling or grammar mistakes, it's kinda late when I write these, so I don't exactly spell check! See maybe I can be Candor, huh? I was placed into Dauntless on some quiz I took and then I was Divergent on another. What about you guys? I got this really nifty necklace from Etsy for Dauntless I might post a link next time I update! Hope you enjoy!**

As Christina is getting me ready for the party I can't help but think what will happen between Four and I tonight. Should we go public? Should we keep it hidden? I really don't want to see any other girls hitting on him.

Christina must see that I'm having some sort of dilemma because she stops working on my face to look at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." While biting the inside of my cheek.

"Liar. For some reason I have a knack for telling when someone is lying, now spill." She says.

"I can't tell you. Not yet." I say.

"Does a certain boy have to do with this?"

"No!" I say too quickly, crap.

"Ha! Something is going on between you and Four, isn't there?"

"Fine, yes, but you cannot tell anyone, promise me Christina, promise me! We're waiting for the right time to tell people!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Now let me finish your get-up." I have a feeling she loves having me as her own personal life-size Barbie.

She starts curling my hair that I know will get ruined once we take one step outside due to the rain. Then she shows me my outfit. My jaw drops, "I cannot wear that Christina!"

"Oh stop! Yes you can! You'll look so good in it!" It's a plain sleeveless black dress, but then she grabs a black jacket with studs on the should that make it look like I'm wearing shoulder pads.

And then there are the shoes. 4 inches. "Christina these shoes!"

"You should be thankful that I didn't go any higher! I mean you are so short!" She grins at my scowl.

"Fine." I say. "I can't believe you got me to buy this stuff in the first place, I must have been high on Amity bread or something."

"Ha, ha." She says.

Christina and I are all ready at 7 PM when Uriah said to be over, "Fashionably late!" Christina says.

On the way to the party all we do is blast Top 20 music and gossip about the boys in our group.

If we expected a rager that is not what we got, Uriah answers the door, "Why hello ladies, welcome to chez Uriah et Zeke!"

"Are you drunk already Uriah?" I ask.

"Tris I am trying to practice my French in any place possible, now we are going to be playing some fun games in a few minutes so get yourself comfortable."

"Games?"

"Ahh, you didn't know it was that sort of party did you?" I shake my head. "Well ladies we will be playing the mighty game of Truth or Dare!"** (BTW Basically every story of mine will have a Truth or Dare. I freaking LOVE THEM) **

"Truth or Dare?" I ask.

Both Christina and Uriah gape at me, "It's like when someone asks you if you'd rather reveal something personal about yourself or do something potentially embarrassing." Christina says.

"But what if I don't want to do it?"

"Then you have to take off an article of clothing that isn't a shoe or sock." Uriah says eyeing my outfit. I glare at Christina and look at her outfit: skirt, tank top, and jacket.

"Sounds fun!" I say with false cheerfulness and go to get a drink.

When I'm pouring myself some soda I feel someone touch my shoulder and see that it's Four, "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I give him a sweet smile.

"Are you ready to play some Truth or Dare?" He says.

"No! I thought it would just be a regular party, you know normal torture." He laughs. "It isn't a joke, I always make a fool of myself at parties, so I usually tend to avoid them."

"Ah well I'll try to the best of my ability to make it less awkward for you."

"Thank you."

And just then we are interrupted, "Heeeellllllooooo lovely ladies and well gents, we are going to start our game of Truth or Dare now!" Zeke says.

"Let's do this." I say.

We all make a circle and I see that it really is an intimate party, just Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, Lynn, Four, and I.

"Okay so I'll spin the bottle to see who goes first." Zeke says. The bottle spins and spins until it lands on Uriah.

"Yessssss!" He pumps his fists in the air. "Okay first victim, Tris. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm Dare." I say.

"I dare you to-" Then Christina whispers something into his ear. "Ah! I dare you to sit in Four's lap the rest of the game."

I glare at Christina, but make my way to Four and sit on his lap, "Okay, so it's my turn now, right?" Everyone nods. "Okay Christina. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She gives me a smirk, she doesn't think I can come up with a good enough dare!

"I dare you to order pizza and then ask the pizza delivery boy to have sex with you, and you have to be convincing."

She looks at me shocked, then looks around the room, "Fine! I'm hungry anyways!" She gets up to grab her phone and looks for a flier with a phone number for pizza on Uriah and Zeke's fridge. "Hi! Can I have a Hawaiian pizza please? Yeah…Mhmm..20 minutes? Okay." She walks back to us, "20 minutes. Right then, Four truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replies so his breath is right by my ear.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heave with Tris." I tense up and glare at Christina.

"Fine, Zeke where can we go?" Four asks.

"Uhh, the guest room is right there." Pointing to the room ahead.

"Okay." He says, pulling me up and towards the room and closes the door. "We don't have to actually do anything?"

I look around the room nervously and just see a bed. I walk up to Four and say, "Shut up" and kiss him.

It isn't anything special at first, just the touch of our lips, but then our kisses become more heated and my jacket gets pushed off. He starts to kiss down my jaw, down my neck, and then to my chest while my hands are in his hair. I fall back onto the bed, but he's still holding onto me, "If only the knew that we were already together." He says.

"Christina kind of got it out of me, sorry forgot to tell you. She'll be targeting us." I say. But I start kissing him again. We're off the bed and I've wrapped my legs around him, so he's got no choice but to hold my back side and push me against the wall.

"Ahh, sounds fun." He says.

"Oh yeah." I say, I hear a muffled _2 minutes!_ On the other side of the door. I start to unbutton his shirt so that he at looks somewhat disheveled as I do.

He starts kissing me again and just then the door slams open with Uriah and Zeke at the front, "TIME!"

I take inventory of myself, crazy hair, one strap off my shoulder, jacket off, swollen lips, breathing heavily.

Four doesn't look too much better than I do, so when we walk back in we get a few remarks, but I sit back down on his lap.

"So are you guys going to tell us what happened in there?" Zeke asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey, whose turn is it?" Four asks, everyone frowns except for me. I'm smiling. "Right, Will truth or dare?"


End file.
